1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical protective safety devices in general and more particularly, that class that pertains to eliminating accidental contact between children or pets and exposed electrical elements of a plug partially inserted in a household convenience outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with a variety of flexible and rigid enclosures for convenience outlets and plugs including slidable surfaces, knotches in stationary enclosures, and hinged access panels, all of which provide protection for both outlets of a duplex outlet receptacle.